conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Nomidian
General Informaiton This is a bad romlang … Constantly in development. It will change significantly. ' JUST REDO IT, REDO IT ALLLLLLLLL ;-;-;-;-;-;-;-;-; Phonology and Orthography Consonant Vowel Writing System Alphabet A , B , C⁶ , D⁶ , E , F , G⁶ , H , I , J , L , M , N , O , P , Q⁸ , R⁸ , S⁷ , T⁶ , U , V , X , Y , Z { ~a¹ , v , x/ʃ , ð/dʒ , ~e² , f , ʁ/ʒ , ∅ , i³/j , ʒ , l , m , ~n , ~o⁴/w , f , xʷ/w , r/χ , s/ʃ/z , θ/tʃ , u⁵/w , v , ʃ , i³/j , z } # a, an, am'' #*ɐ, ɐ̃, ɐ̃ : unstressed #*æ, æ̃, æ̃ : stressed open #*a, ã, ã : stressed closed #''e, en, em'' #*ɨ, ĩ̵, ĩ̵ : unstressed #*ɛ, ɛ̃, ɛ̃ : stressed #*''e'' - i (word final) #''i, y, in, yn, im, ym'' #*i, i, ĩ, ĩ, ĩ, ĩ #*j : before/after another vowel #''o, on, om'' #*o, õ, õ : stressed, closed unstressed #*u, ũ, ũ : unstressed open #*w : before/after another vowel #''u, un, um'' #*u, ũ, ũ #*w : before another vowel #''c, g, t, d'' #*''c'' > ʃ before i, e, y #*''t'' > tʃ before i, e, y #*''g'' > ʒ before i, e, y #*''d'' > dʒ before i, e, y #''s'' #*s : initially #*z : intervocalically #*ʃ : finally, before consonants #''qu, r'' #*''r'' > x initially, finally #*''qu'' > xʷ initially #*''qu'' > w elsewhere Digraphs and Diacritics *''lh, nh'' - ʎ, ɲ *''ll, rr'' - w, x *''ch, gh'' - x, ʁ *''cc, pp, gg, ss'' - k, p, g, s *''pl, tl, sl'' - ɬ *''á, é, í, ó, ú, ý'' - æ, ɛ, i, o, u, i +stress *''à, è, ò'' - ɐ, ɨ, u +stress *''ã, ẽ, ĩ, õ, ũ, ỹ'' - ~ã, ~ẽ, ĩ, ~õ, ũ, ĩ *''ê'' - ɨ *''ç'' - ʃ Grammar Noun Declension and Articles The original noun declension was quickly simplified to one of the following suffixes ("X" means anything, but these are rare and are typically with set suffixes) *''-o'' : masculine, singular *''-a'' : feminine, plural *''-∅'', ''-X'' : masculine/feminine, singular *''-is'' : masculine/feminine, plural All nouns have their genders distinguished with the developed articles along with their definateness. Definite proximal came from HIC, distal from ILLE, indefinite from ŪNUS, and mass articles came from ŪLLUS. Initial sandhi is when the preceding word ends with a vowel. Final sandhi is when the following word starts with a vowel. Both is when both the preceding and following words end/begin with a vowel. Initial and both sandhi forms do not apply to mass articles as they do not have them given that they start with consonants. Pronouns Personal Possessive : '''Adjectival : Nominal Demonstrative : Adjectival : Nominal Relative/Interrogative : Adjectival : Nominal Verb Conjugation Paraphrastic Phrases *Future **''cãviãr'' present + infinitive = immediate future **''cãviãr'' future + infinitive = far future *Perfects **''aír'' future + past participle = future perfect **''éçr'' + infinitive = progressive aspect **''aír'' + éçr infinitive + past prticiple = present perfect tense **''aír'' perfect + past participle = pluperfect *Subjunctives **''cãviãr'' subjunctive + past participle = subjunctive conditional **''aír'' present + past participle = subjunctive perfect **''aír'' imperfect + past participle = subjunctive pluperfect *Passive **''éçr'' tense + past participle = passive *Miscellaneous **''far'' + infinitive = causative Auxiliaries and Common Irregulars : aír - to have (aux.) *''Infinitive :'' aír *''Past Participle :'' éu *''Gerund & Present Participle :'' ẽun *''Adverbial Participle :'' êú *êú = /ju ~ ɨ̯ˈu/ : éçr - to be *''Infinitive : éçr *''Past Participle : ''éçu *''Gerund & Present Participle : ''eçẽun *''Adverbial Participle : eçú : cãviár - to go, (subj.) to act, (subj.) to behave *''Infinitive :'' cãviár *''Past Participle :'' cãviãu *''Gerund & Present Participle :'' cãviãun *''Adverbial Participle :'' cãviãú : fár - to do *''Infinitive :'' fár *''Past Participle :'' fátço *''Gerund & Present Participle :'' fáceun *''Adverbial Participle :'' fátçu : scir - to know, to have memory of, (past) to remember *''Infinitive :'' scir *''Past Participle :'' tiu *''Gerund & Present Participle :'' scieun *''Adverbial Participle :'' sciu : gustár - to taste, to try, (refl) to feel, (refl) to experience, (refl, perfect tense) to understand person *''Infinitive :'' gustar *''Past Participle :'' gustau *''Gerund & Present Participle :'' gustaun *''Adverbial Participle :'' gusta' Regulars A Stem Class *''Infinitive'': -ár, -ar *''Past Participle'': -au *''Gerund & Present Participle'': -ãun *''Adverbial Participle'': -ú E Stem Class Because of the merging of the 2nd and 4th conjugations, the original 4th conjugation became a mutation of the regular E Stem Class, whose only reminants are the changes of ''-éa'', ''-éas'', and -''éa'' in the indicative imperfect to ''-iá'', ''-iás'', and ''-iá'', and in the indicative future, conditional, conditional perfect, and imperative, the ''-er-'' beginning becomes ''-ir-'' (as in, with the 1st person indicative conditional, ''-eráia'' becomes ''-iráia'') and the infinitive goes from ''-ér/-er'' to ''-ír/-ir''. The 3rd declension follows the regular E Stem Class, but the infinitive is ''-ír/-ir''. *''Infinitive'': -ér, er **''Mutated Infinitive'': -ír, -ir *''Past Participle*'': -eu *highly irregular **''Mutated Past Participle'': -iu, -u *''Gerund & Present Participle'': -enj **''Mutated Gerund & Present Participle'': -ienj *''Adverbial Participle'': -ú **''Mutated Gerund & Present Participle'': -iú, -ú Other : Labialized Nasal Syntax Lexicon and Texts Word List : Google Spreadsheet : Voilà Just a bunch of words *lhoér, lhoisu ʎojzu - to shut, to seal, to imprison :: CLAUDERE *conhoscér, conhoisçu xoɲuʃiw - to be familiar with (esp. a person or place) :: COGNOSCERE *ãvár ɐ̃vˈæx - to love :: AMARE *dar ðax - to give resistantly, to yield, to submit :: DARE *doãr ðw̃ãx - to give, to donate, to bestow, to grant :: DONARE *ciãr ʃj̃ãx - to dine well, to feast, to eat dinner a holidy :: CENARE *moẽr mw̃ɛ̃x - to advise, to remind, (refl.) to have an epiphany :: MONERE *viér vjɛ́x - to see :: VIDERE *aér ɐɛ́x - to act, to make function, to function as, to run, to guide, to supervise, to manage :: AGERE *ghér ʁɛ́x - to manage, to supervise, to run, to administrate (ghér is as a job like a manager wheras aér is temporary and not insinuated as having as much power) :: GERERE *ler lɛx - to read :: LEGERE *capér xɐˈpɛx - to understand, to grasp :: CAPERE loan *covér xuˈvɛx - to want, to desire, to long for, to crave, to be nostalgic for :: CUPERE *perfecér fɨxfɨˈʃɛx - to perfect, to finish, to bring to an end project :: PERFICIO *oír uˈix - to hear, to listen :: AUDIRE *veĩr vɨ̃ˈĩx - to come :: VENIRE *dormír ðoxˈmix - to sleep :: DORMIRE *vivér viˈvɛx - to live, to be alive, to be breathing :: VIVERE *rêgér xɨˈʒɛx - to rule over, to preside over, to govern, (pej.) to dictate over :: REGERE *pêllér fɨˈwɛx - to banish someone, to get rid something, to make a coup d'état (phrased, pêllér oè régim "to banish a regime) :: PELLERE *poẽr fw̃ɛ̃x - to put, to place, to lay down, to set down :: PONERE *corrér xuˈxɛx - to run :: CURRERE *crêér xrɨˈɛx - to believe, to trust, to give credence to :: CREDERE *bêér vɨˈɛx - to drink :: BIBERE *atcêér ɐtʃɨˈɛx - to advance troops, to pass a turn chess, backgammon, checkers, &c, to make a move a military, military-themed game, or sports :: ACCEDERE *indrár ɨ̃ðrˈax - to enter, to go into :: INTRARE *janua ʒæ̃nwa f'' - double-doors a palace or royal area, the entrance to the king's quarters :: IANUA ''loan *casa xæzɐ f'' - house :: CASA * Swadesh List (*) PS = part of speech Other Links *GSFA Sentences */Excerpts/ Sound Changes Consonants *B > **∅ / {V l r}_{V l r} ***DĒBĒRE > de:'b'e:rɛ > de'b'érɛ > dɨ'v'ér > dɨ'_'ɛ́r > dʒɨ.ɛ́x ''DÊÉR **v / #_ ***BELLUS > b'ɛllʊs > '''b'jɛllʷˠo > '''bɛwu > v'ɨu ''BÊÚ *D > **∅ / {V l r}_{V l r} ***VIDĒRE > wɪ'd'''e:rɛ > ve'dérɛ > vɨ'ð'ér > vɨ'_'ɛ́r > vɨ.ɛ́x VÊÉR **ð / #_ ***DARE > d'arɛ > '''d'ar > 'ð'ax DAR **dʒ / _{j i} ***DEUS > '''dɛ́ʊs > d'ɛ́o > '''d'jɛ́w > '''dʒí.u DÍO **dd > g ***REDDERE rɛ́'dd'ɛrɛ > rɛ'ddˠ're > rɛ'gg'ri > xɛ'g'''ri ~ xɛgix ''REGGHIR *G > **∅ / {V l r}_{V l r} ***IGITUR > ɪ́'g'ɪtʊr > é'g'''etor > é'ɣ'idur > é'_'jdur > 'ɨ'ðux ''EDÚR **ʁ / #_ ***GRAVIS > g'rawɪs > '''g'rave > 'ʁ'ravi > '''ʁævi GRHÁVI **ʒ / _{j i e} ***GENTEM > g'''ɛ̃tɛ̃ > '''dʒɛ̃te > ʒ'ɛ̃tʃi ''GENTI **gn > ɲ ***REGNUM rɛ'''gnʊm > rɛ'gn'o > rɛ'ɲ'''u > xɛ'ɲ'u ''RENHO **gʷ > w ***LINGUA > lɪ̃'gʷ'a: > lẽ'gʷ'a > lẽ'ɣʷ'ɐ > lɛ̃'w'ɐ LẼUA *P > **v / {V l r}_{V l r} ***CAPUT > ká'p'ʊt > ká'p'''ot > xǽ'b'u > xæ'v'u ''CÁBO **f / #_ ***PREHENDERE > p'rɛhɛ̃ndɛrɛ > '''p'rɛ.ɛ̃drɛ > 'p'rɛ̃dri > 'f'rɛ̃ðri ~ frɛ̃dʒix PRENDIR **pp > p *T > **ð / {V l r}_{V l r} ***VENTUM > wɛ̃'tʊ̃ > v'ɛ̃'to > v'ɛ̃'du > v'ɛ̃'ðu ''VENDO **∅ > / _# ***PREHENDIT prɛhɛ̃ndɪ't' > prɛ.ɛ̃de't' > prɛ̃di'_' > frɛ̃dʒi PRENDE **θ / #_ ***TŪ > t'u: > '''t'u > 'θ'u TU **tʃ / _{j i} ***TERRA > '''tɛrra > t'jɛrra > '''t'jɛrrˠɐ > '''tʃɛxɐ TIERRA **tt > k ***MITTERE > mɪ'tt'ɛrɛ > me'ttˠ'ɛ́r > mi'k'ɛx MICCHÉR *K / C > **∅ / {V l r}_{V l r} ***LOCUM > lɔ'k'ʊ̃ > lɔ'k'''o > lwo'g'u > lɒ'ɣ'u > oj'_'u ''OYU **ʃ / _{j i e} ***ARCEŌ > ár'k'''eo: > ár'k'jo > ár'tʃ'ju > ǽx'ʃ'u ''ÁRÇU **x / #_, _# ***CAUSA > k'''awsa > '''kɔza > k'wozɐ > '''x'ojzɐ COIZA **kl > ʎ ***OCULUS > ɔ́'''kʊ'l'ʊs > wo'gʎ'u > ɒ'ʎʎ'u > o'ʎ'''u ''OLHU **kt > tʃ ***NOCTEM > noktɛ̃ > nwocce > nɒtʃe > nojtʃi NOITCE **kk > k ***SUCCURRERE > s̵ʊ'kk'ʊ́rrɛrɛ > so'kk'orrˠɛ́r > su'k'''uxɛ́x ''SUCCURRÉR **kk > tʃ / _{j i e} ***ACCEDERE > a'kk'ɛdɛrɛ > a'kk'ɛdɛ́r > ɐktʃeðɛr > ɐtʃɨɛx ATCÊÉR *QU > **w / {V l r}_{V l r} ***AQUA > a'kʷ'a > a'gʷ'a > a'ɣʷ'a > a'w'.ɐ > ó.ɐ ÓA **xʷ / #_ ***QUANTUS > kʷãtʊs > kʷãto > kʷæ̃'''du > '''xʷæ̃ðu QUANDO *S > **z / {V g}_{V b d g} ***CAUSA > k'''awsa > '''kɔza > k'wozɐ > '''x'ojzɐ ''C'OIZA **ʃ / _C , _# ***VASTUS > wa's'''tʊs > va's'to > væ'ʃ'tu ''VÁSTU ***CANĒS > kane:s''' > káne'''s > káni'ʃ' > xãj̃'ʃ' CÃES **Vs > Vjs ***TRES > trɛs > trɛjs > θrɛjʃ *V > **v ***VASTUS > w'astʊs > '''v'asto > '''væʃtu VÁSTU **j / _j ***BREVIĀRE > brɛ'w'''ja:rɛ > brɛ'j'jár > bre'j'jár > vr'ɨ'jǽχ ''BREIÁR *H > ∅ **PREHENDERE > p'rɛhɛ̃ndɛrɛ > '''p'rɛ.ɛ̃drɛ > 'p'rɛ̃dri > 'f'rɛ̃dʒix PRENDIR *M > **∅ / _# ***PERICULUM > pɛrɪkʊlʊ̃''' > pɛreklʊ'_' > pɛ́rigʎu > pɛ́liʎu > fɛ́lʎju PELLHO **Vm > Ṽ ***IMPELLERE > ɪ̃'pɛ́llɛrɛ > 'ɪ̃'pɛ́llɛr > 'ẽ'bɛ́llʷˠɛr > 'ɨ̃'bɨwíx ''ẼMBELLÍR **VmV > ṼvV ***ANIMUM > ánɪm'ʊ̃ > án'em'o > an'ẽv'u > ɐn'ɛ̃v'u ''ANẼVU *N > **Vn > Ṽ ***VENTUM > w'ɛ̃'tʊ̃ > v'ɛ̃'to > v'ɛ̃'du > v'ɛ̃'ðu VENDO **VnV > ṼV ***CANIS > k'anɪ's > k'ane' > k'ãni' > x'ãj̃' CÃE **ɲ / _j *** **nn > ŋg ***PANNUS > pannʊs > pannˠo > paŋgu > fãŋgu PANGO *R **x / #_ , _# ***RIVUS > r'''i:wʊs > '''río > x'íu ''RÍO ***COR > kɔ'''r > kwo'r' > kɒ'x' > xoj'x' COIR **rr > x ***ERRĀRE > ɛ'rr'a:rɛ > ɛ'rr'ár > ɨ'x'æx ERRÁR **l / _C ***URBEM > ʊ'r'''bɛ̃ > o'r'be > o'l'bi ''OLBE *L > **ʎ / _j ***MELIOR > mɛ'lj'ɔr > mɛ'ʎ'''or > mɨ'ʎ'ox ''MELHOR **ll > w ***FALLERE > fa'll'ɛrɛ > fa'll'ɛ́r > fa'llʷˠ'ɛ́r > fɐ'w'ɛ́x FALLÉR **w / _C ***ALTUS > a'l'''tʊs > a'lˠ'to > a'w'tu ''ÂUTU **{tl pl} > ɬ ***PLĀNUS > pla:nʊs > pla:no > pʎ̝̊a:no > ɬænu PLANO *J > **ʒ / #_ ***JAM j'''ã > '''jæ > ʒ'æ ''JÁ Vowels O = open syllable | Ɵ = closed syllable | $ = syllable | acute accent = stressed | grave accent = unstressed *Ā & Ă > **ɐ / $̀ ***BELLA > bɛll'''a > bjɛllʷˠ'a' > vjɛw'ɐ' > vju'ɐ' BIÚA **æ / Ó ***JAM > j'ã' > j'a' > j'æ' > ʒ'æ' JÁ **a / Ɵ́ ***CLASSEM > kl'a'''ssɛ̃ > kl'a'sse > kʎ'a'ssi > ʎ'a'si ''LHASSE **{ã ā̃} > ã / $́ ***ERRĀNS > ɛrr'ã:'s > ɛχ'ã́'ʃ > ɨx'ã́'ʃ ERRÂNS ––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––